cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 1 and the 22nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Urban Rangers are introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining due to their uniforms. Plot The episode begins with Edd returning to his room from the bathroom and discovers his mother bought him new clothes, much to Edd's delight. However the clothes are stiff and flat like cardboard. Edd then struggles to walk wearing his new clothes and notices that Ed (who is also wearing a coathanger) and Eddy too have new clothes much to Eddy's dismay and claims he hates new clothes. Eddy decides to break them and falls down flat much to his annoyance. The Eds arrive at a pond where Ed strips off his clothes (except his underware). Eddy asks Edd to take his clothes off but Edd claims he "likes" his new clothes with Eddy sarcastically saying "Yeah right". Ed jumps into the water and acts like a washing machine, as Eddy puts Edd in the water. Ed causes both Edd and his and Eddy's clothes to go into full spin but despite this the clothes break into pieces including Edd's showing his vest and underwear (much to Edd's embarrassment). The Eds then hang about in the trees with Eddy eating cherries saying that their old clothes are way better but Edd corrects him saying their old clothes are much better. After the two laugh at Ed for getting his tounge nipped by a beetle Rolf catches Eddy by a net. Rolf then claims to Jimmy and Jonny that is how to save a helpless cat from a tree thanking Eddy for volunteering. Eddy discovers Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny are wearing "uniforms" (really a blue and yellow suit complete with a blue rag as headgear, red handkerchief and badges). Rolf tells the Eds they can be Wee Roaches and earn a badge and become Urban Rangers much to Eddy's pleasure. The Eds are each given a red handkerchief and learn that Jonny and Jimmy were Wee Roaches until they earned their badges and Plank according to Jonny is a Wee Roach like the Eds. The first task the Eds do is the "Don't bug me, I'm in a hammock badge" but Ed ruins it by jumping down from the trees as he supports the hammock holding Edd and Eddy wrecking the hammock in the process. Rolf praises Jimmy and he earns a new badge much to his delight. Jonny and Plank too are praised and the Eds try to earn a badge by pretending to be in a hammock but Rolf sees through this and the Eds get no badge. The second task involves trimming hedges with snears but Ed claims a pair of snears is like the head of a monster from a horror movie he saw and Rolf doesn't give snears to Ed. Jimmy gently combs his hedge while Eddy trims to fast with his snears and Edd snips very carefully. Jimmy again is given a new badge and praises Plank, Jonny shaves his hedge and Ed pulls a root again ruining the Ed's chances of earning a badge with Rolf claiming they are trying his paitence. The third task involves walking an old lady across the street which according to Rolf should be easy as "combing Papa's back hair") but Nazz replaces Rolf's nana. Edd goes first but fates, Eddy goes next but takes Ed's hand rather than Nazz's, again failing to earn a badge. The fourth task is cooking a burrito in the microwave but Eddy gets too impaitent and speeds up the process but this causes it to explode covering them and Rolf in the burrito again failing to earn a badge. The fifth task is to replace the toilet roll but Eddy causes the holder to fly and it lands in the toilet much to Rolf's fury. Rolf then eats a candied beat to calm his nerves and Eddy begs to be given another chance. Rolf agrees to give them one more chance to earn a badge. The sixth and final task is Eddy to give a pie to Sarah but she insults him causing Eddy to lose his temper and yell at her. As a result Rolf scolds Eddy saying "No Wee Roach, No Urban Ranger, No badge!". Eddy asks for another chance but angers Rolf more. The episode ends with the Eds being stripped off their handkerchiefs and sentenced to the "Walk of Shame." Jonny brings him a barrel of lard and earns a badge much to Eddy's fury and Rolf dumps the lard. The Eds then slide down the sidewalk in the lard in terror (except Ed who is enjoying it) as the Urban Rangers look on. Plank though is promoted from Wee Roach to an Urban Ranger, he is awarded the uniform (and earned badges) for completing his tasks, the episode irises on him. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Rolf *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Nazz *Sarah Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:Episodes Category:11m